Gaea's Revenge
by dontforget2live
Summary: This a Son of Neptune fanfic. Sequel to "Hera's Gamble". Please read Hera's Gamble first. Set in Annabeth's POV. Gaea wants revenge on the gods for the Titan's downfall last summer. Follow the Seven of the Great Prophecy on their quest. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter I: First Day

**A/N:** **Thanks for everyone who read the prequel, _Hera's Gamble_! You guys make me feel so happy! If you have any questions or ideas for me, feel free to pm me or send them in a review! **

**Like always, I'll try to post a new chapter every day, but when school starts... I might not be able to.**

**AW** **:)**

* * *

><p>As we sailed further and further into the skies I could feel Percy going tenser and tenser.<p>

"Zeus won't strike you down from the sky when we are on a quest to save the Olympian's godly hides. Plus...you're freaking invincible seaweed brain," I told him. Percy, it's pretty hard to kill you. If it were so easy you'd already be dead.

"Hardy har har," Percy told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Really mature, Annabeth," he told me. Before I could respond, a voice interrupted us.

"Hey guys, can you stop for flirting and get your asses up here already?" Dakota appeared about 20 yards away, grinning. "Dinner is ready down in the kitchen."

Grumbling and glaring at his retreating back we followed him down to the kitchen.

As we sat down for dinner, I resolved to get to know the Romans better. The girl, Hazel, was pretty with shoulder length dark brown hair that curled at the ends. She had a kind face that he hinted at Hispanic descendent with almond shaped eyes the color of milk chocolate, framed with dark lashes. She was a child of Apollo Percy had told me. The other one, Dakota, had here somewhere between a dark dirty blonde and a very light brown that fell into his eyes he looked like a Californian surfer dude with a sarcastic grin. Classic child of Hermes.

I wandered over to Hazel and started a conversation. "Hey," I said. "I'm Annabeth." I stuck out my hand and she looked at me before shaking it.

" I know who you are," she said." I'm Hazel."

" So, how do you like the Argo II?" I asked her.

" It's pretty cool," Hazel said. She switched to the subject." So, Percy talked about you a lot at camp. "

" He did?" I asked her, curious. "I hope it was the awesome-Hero-of -Olympus part and not the her-sneakers-taste-bad part."

Hazel's eyes went wide. "Wait, Architect and Hero of Olympus?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah," I told her sheepishly. "Really long story. But yeah, there was this huge battle during which Olympus was pretty much destroyed, and Percy and I saved Olympus. My gift from the gods was to re-design Olympus."

"Do I ever get to hear the story?" She asked while grabbing a plate.

"Maybe. Sometime," I told her, smiling in spite of myself.

"Pleeeeeaaaaaasse, Annabeth?" Leo asked, doing a really bad Bambi impression. I glared around the room to find everyone was listening. Figures.

"Sometime," I told him.

"How 'bout after dinner?" Piper asked.

I glanced at Percy, since it was pretty much _his _story. He shrugged at me. I gave up.

"Alright. Fine," I snapped. "After dinner, but we need Thalia, Nico, and Grover there, too."

Everyone cheered, said, "To the gods!" And dug in.

After dinner, I excused Percy and I. "We have some IM-ing to do," I told the suspicious crowd.

"So that's what you guys call it these days," Dakota smirked. I gave him a glare that registered a 'ten' on the scare-o-meter. He gulped and looked away.

"See you later," I told them, and walked out.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," Percy said after tossing a drachma into the fountain mist. "Sally Jackson, Manhattan."

An image formed overhead of Sally, sitting watching TV.

Percy smirked. "Hey Mom, haven't you seen that episode before?" He asked her. Sally's head turned around to see us and her mouth fell open slightly in shock.

"Percy!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Perseus Jackson, how DARE you? I thought you were dead! 6 months! 6 _whole_ MONTHS I didn't know if you were still alive! And _don't even get me started on Annabeth!_ Distraught, the girl was! Took her almost a half an hour to stop sobbing enough to tell me! If I ever think you're dead again, I will kill you _myself!" _She ranted. Percy was looking down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't want to leave! It was Hera, remember?" He told her. It was obvious to him that Sally wasn't done yet.

"Bye, Mom!" He yelped and swiped his hand through the image.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him bemusedly.

"My mom's scary when she's angry. She's almost as scary as you," He told me. Travis Stoll said I'm like an empousa when I'm angry. And if you've ever seen an empousa, you'd know that that's definitely not a good thing. From that day on, Travis is scared to even mention the word. "I'm sorry."

A lump rose in my throat. "For- for what?" I asked him cautiously.

"For being taken."

"It wasn't your fault," I said shortly.

"I can still say sorry, right?"

"I guess," I allowed.

"You were crying because of me for a half an hour?" He looked pained.

"It's none of your business."

"If it has to do with you, it is."

"Fine," I snapped. "Yes." Percy walked closer and hugged me.

After a few minutes, I pulled back.

"You should probably get out of the line of sight, Seaweed Brain," I told him calmly. "Thalia will lay Hippalektryons eggs in her fury when she sees you. "

"Fine," He said and went to lean on the door. I tossed a drachma into the fountain mist, and repeated the calling phrase.

"Thalia Grace, Camp Half-Blood," I called into the mist.

Thalia was in the midst of yelling at the Stoll Brothers, who were looking like they were about to wet their pants in fear.

"- AND IF I EVER FIND THAT YOU"VE TAKEN AEGIS AGAIN, I WILL TIE YOU TO A TREE IN THE FOREST AND LEAVE YOU THERE FOR MONSTER KIBBLE!" She snarled. Now I was thinking of Thalia as an empousa, which was making it very hard not to laugh. "Now scram before I do something I won't regret!" The Stolls scampered off to their Cabin quickly before Thalia could change her mind. I laughed and Thalia turned around to see me.

"Hey, Thalia. Channeling Zeus over there?" I asked sardonically. Cue thunder rumble.

"Hey, Annabeth! How's it going over there in 'Frisco?" She asked.

"Not bad, actually," I smiled.

"Did you find Kelp Face?" She asked me.

"I do NOT have Kelp on my face!" Percy protested indignantly.

"I'll take that as a yes, then. Do you want me to grab Nico and get him to Shadow Travel me and Grover over?" She asked me, smirking.

"Sure. See you in a few?"

"Yup." Thalia replied, and swiped through the image. Now we will have a one zombie demigod, an excited satyr, and a pissed off daughter of Zeus. Add that to 2 mischievous sons of Hephaestus and Hermes respectively, a not-so-Aphrodite daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Poseidon that's about to get fried, a son of Zeus, a daughter of Apollo, and you'll get something _very _messy.

Oh well. Just another _average_ day for your _average_ demigod going on your _average_ quest to save the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post more soon! :D<strong>

**R&R :)**


	2. Chapter II: Leo Gets Impatient

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, I just had major writer's block.**

**P.S. If you go to .com/?section=PMPages%2FDCOM%2Fofficial-sites%2Fheroes-of-olympus&key=frank , every 7 days you'll get info on the new Roman Campers! Franks last name is actually Zhang, and the Roman camp is called Camp Jupiter**.

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>When we got back to the upper deck, we found that everybody was already there, huddled in blankets and with enough Coke and s'mores to give heart failure to the Chimera.<p>

"Anxious to hear the story, are you?" I asked Leo wryly.

"Let's get this over with," Leo yawned falsely.

"I'll take that as a yes," I grinned. Before he could protest, though, the air around the bow shimmered, and out tumbled an exhilarated Thalia, a slightly motion-sick Grover, and a tired Nico. Thalia recovered first and spotted Percy, who was grinning crazily.

"Kelp Face!" She exclaimed, and ran to hug him. He chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Pinecone Face," He greeted her. She pulled away with a murderous expression.

"Uh Oh," Leo muttered.

"How dare you, Fish Face? We all thought you were dead! Not that I would have minded much, but Annabeth! Annabeth! You crushed her! Heartbroken! I will murder you in cold blood if this happens again, Kelp Face! I don't care if ol' Barnacle Beard gets mad! I will kill you myself!" She yelled at him before grabbing his shoulder and shocking him violently.

"Hey! OW! I didn't want to leave! Hera, or as you call her, the Loose Cannon, took me! And I've already apologized to Annabeth!" He said rapidly, panicking. He grinned and started to laugh. "Dam snack bar!" Thalia looked at him and cracked up.

Grover came over. "Perrrrrrcy!" He bleated happily and gave Percy a goat hug. Percy laughed.

"Hey, G-man. How's being a Lord of the Wild treating you?" Percy asked him.

"It's awesome!" Grover told him. Percy looked to the side and saw Nico.

"Hey, Nico," He grinned. Nico walked closer and shook Percy's outstretched hand.

"Hey, Percy," Nico said.

"Will ya freakin' hurry up already?" Leo said impatiently. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Leo!" Thalia grumbled. "Gods. He's pushy."

"We might as well start. It's getting late," I sighed.

"Start what?" Grover asked.

"They," I said, pointing at the group of demigods. "Want to hear about our quests."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Nico asked.

"Help," Percy said.

"Nice to know we're the help," Thalia teased.

"Oh shut up and come on, Thalia," I shot back at her. My friends cracked smiles and walked over to the fire pit.

"So… where do we start?" Percy asked at my right. We all sat in a circle, and from Percy going clockwise was sitting was me, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Dakota, Hazel, Nico, and Grover. I shrugged.

"Um… how about when you ran away?" He suggested.

It was as good as anything. "Okay… here goes." I said, and took a deep breath, and started to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN from 26/8/2011: I'm sorry, but I don't really feel interested in this story anymore. I sort of feel like writing this now will ruin the actual book.**

**I'll try to do one more chapter, but it might take awhile because I also have MASSIVE writer's block. I'll still do other PJO or HoO stories, just not anything this long.**

**P.S. I'll post new information on my profile on Son of Neptune as soon as I get it, and stuff to get you guys through until October (book release).**

**Aw844.  
><strong>


	3. AN

**Another A/N:**

**I'm so, so very sorry, guys. I just don't have any more inspiration for this story. I'm REALLY, really sorry. I just can't continue this anymore. If you want to, pm me and you can take over this story, and I'll put it up here under your name. I'll continue to do Percy Jackson fanfics, but just not this one.**

**Please forgive me,**

**Aw844.**

**PS: Check out my profile; I post alot of stuff on there to help you through until October 4th.  
><strong>


End file.
